baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
List of members of the Baseball Hall of Fame (chronological)
eball Hall of Fame, in order of induction. Elections commenced in 1936 for selection of worthy individuals to be honored by induction to the Baseball Hall of Fame, though the first induction ceremonies were not held until the Hall opened in 1939. Through January 2007, a total of 280 individuals have been selected, including 227 players, 17 managers, 8 umpires, and 28 pioneers and executives. Each is listed along with their primary position; that is, the position or role in which the player made his greatest contribution to baseball, according to the Hall of Fame. According to current rules, in order to be inducted players must have at least 10 years of major league experience and pass through a screening committee. Players meeting these qualifications are placed on the ballot five years after retirement, and are then voted on by the Baseball Writers Association of America (BBWAA). Each writer may vote for up to 10 players, and in order to be admitted into the Hall of Fame, a player must be approved by 75% of those casting ballots. Players receiving less than 5% approval are removed from future BBWAA ballots. Current rules allow that all players which have not been approved by the BBWAA election process within 20 years of their retirement may also be considered by the Veterans Committee every two years, and every four years that committee also votes on umpires, managers, pioneers, and executives. Over the years, exceptions have been made to the guidelines in place at the time: Roberto Clemente was elected shortly after his death in 1972, Lou Gehrig was elected in 1939 immediately following his retirement, and Addie Joss was elected in 1978 although he completed only 9 seasons before his death, as a result of a special resolution. Judge Landis was chosen by special action in December, 1944 a few weeks after his death. Between 1971 and 1977, 9 players from the Negro Leagues were inducted by a special Negro Leagues Committee, which was given the task of identifying worthy players who played in the Negro Leagues prior to the breaking of baseball's color line. From 1978-2001, players from the Negro Leagues had been considered by the Veterans Committee, and 9 more individuals were approved by that body. In 2005, the Hall announced the formation of a Committee on African-American Baseball, which held a 2006 election for eligible figures from the Negro Leagues and earlier 19th century teams; 17 additional Negro League figures were chosen in that election. Members of the Baseball Hall of Fame Follow the linked year on the left to see more information about that year's election. ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Notes :* – "Pioneer" refers to individuals who made a significant off-the-field impact on the development of the sport. The first position listed is the position for which the Hall recognized the individual. Abbreviations refer to: :† – Prior to the 2001 re-organization of the Veterans Committee the percentage of the vote was not generally released for players approved by the Veterans Committee. In some years, voting was done by order of preference, with one or more candidates receiving greater weight than others with the same number of votes; also, the committee would sometimes move to make a selection unanimous once the necessary number of votes was attained for a particular candidate. :‡ – Percentage of the vote was not released for players approved by the Negro Leagues Committee (1971-77) or the Committee on African American Baseball (2006). References * Hall of Fame Inductees. Accessed August 12 2005. External links *Baseball Hall of Fame biographies See also *List of members of the Baseball Hall of Fame (alphabetical) ** Hall of Fame